


Something to Fight About

by notaverse



Category: Yuukan Club (TV)
Genre: M/M, Martial Arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverse/pseuds/notaverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Val Mora: <i>Yuukan Club: Miroku/Seishiro/Miroku, martial arts or some other fighting theme.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Fight About

Miroku doesn't enjoy feuding with his friends, but he does enjoy fighting them - at least, he enjoys fighting against Seishiro. Not that he'd ever tell him that. Seishiro would be appalled if he found out how much Miroku relishes their sparring sessions.

It's all good practice, of course. Seishiro's all logic and discipline, fights with a cool head, can out-manoeuvre his opponent in the arena as easily as on the _goban_. Miroku's smart too but he fights on instinct, adapting to his situation on the fly, letting his reasons for fighting dictate his actions. More often than not that reason is to protect someone, and then he's at his strongest.

But it would be an insult to Seishiro to fight when he's at any less than his best, so when they spar, Miroku ensures he has something to protect - a secret. He protects the feeling he gets when Seishiro first touches him, whether it's a punch he's landed or one Miroku's blocked. Either way, it's contact.

Then there's the feeling when Seishiro _doesn't_ touch him, because his hand slices the air just next to Miroku's face and Miroku shivers at the near miss, except it's not a miss because Seishiro's control is absolute and it's as good as saying Miroku's life is in his hands. Miroku wants to tilt, then, to move that inch that will allow him to lean into Seishiro's touch, but he can't.

Occasionally they'll have an audience - sometimes family members, but more often than not friends - and it's hard for Miroku to remember, in the heat of the moment, that they're not alone. There are times when Seishiro sweeps his legs out from under him, pins him to the floor with his body weight and Miroku wants to arch up against him, or perhaps pull him down further, get the pressure where he needs it most. Though if he does that, Seishiro won't be able to help noticing how much Miroku's enjoying himself.

But perhaps he already knows. Seishiro's very observant, after all - and he's the one arranging all their bouts.


End file.
